In recent years, the same types of tickets have been issued to persons who see the same movie, theater, or concert. That is, people who want to see, for example, the same movie are issued with the same type of tickets having the same image printed thereon, but with different information, such as show times and seat numbers. However, such conventional tickets cannot meet various preferences of ticket purchasers. That is, ticket purchasers generally want to have tickets having their own unique designs different from those of other people. In particular, when people attend to see specific performances on various occasions, such as wedding anniversaries and birthdays, or give entertainment tickets as gifts to other people for their anniversaries, they want to be issued with tickets having contents of their anniversaries printed thereon. However, the conventional method cannot meet these diverse preferences of purchasers.